The Collection of Drabbles
by Monica Douglas
Summary: Minerva McGonagall/Jean Brodie/Hermione Granger. My OT3. A collection of hot romantic drabbles based on various prompts. One chapter is one drabble.


Imagine your polyship is living together and on one of the hottest days of the year their air conditioner breaks. Who strips first? Who melts into a gross puddle of sweat and is incapable of moving? Who puts all their energy into complaining? Who actually attempts to fix the situation? Most importantly- who is the jerk that puts ice cubes down the others' backs?

By polyshipprompts on Tumblr.

A/N: AU to their age difference. Minerva is 40, Jean is 55, Hermione is 20 years old.

XXX

It was a very hot summer day. Hermione Granger woke up, and touched her hot forehead. The previous night was very hot for her, and she moaned very often. Not surprisingly, Minerva McGonagall and Jean Brodie knew what to do to make her moaning. Each of them knew how to touch and lick one another to reach the desirable effect. However, Hermione's current state wasn't related with previous night.

Something was wrong with air conditioner. The lass wanted to use magic to fix the problem, but she didn't want to wake up Minerva and Jean between whom she was laying.

Happily, both women woke up soon.

'What's going on?' Jean asked, reclining the blanket of her.

'I suppose, the air conditioner is broken.'

Minerva was lying close to the 'exit', and she was a witch, so she decided to fix the situation. She took her wand form the table nearby and cast a spell.

'Oooh . . . thanks, love,' Jean and Hermione said almost simultaneously.

'Love, yes? In this case, are you going to pay me by something?'

'I want to pay you both for I'm here with you.'

'You needn't, dear, but we would like to know what you have for us,' Jean replied.

'Close your eyes and leave the rest for me.'

Hermione created few ice cubes by magic. She put them into a glass, but took two to do what she wanted. The lass put a cube into each neckline of the women's nightgowns. It was unexpectedly, but Minerva and Jean moaned quietly with pleasure a few moments later.

Hermione saw as nightgowns were getting wet, and it gave her an idea. She put up both nightgowns and touched centres by a palm.

'Oooh, so wet . . . I like this.'

The lass caressed through thin panties for a while, but then another idea came to her head.

Hermione moved very close to Minerva and whispered something in her ear.

Happy smile was a synonym for 'yes'.

Minerva took a comfortable position and leaned over Jean. She used a spell to put a nightgowns off of her former teacher.

Hermione lay near the Professor, but she was holding another ice cube in her hand.

Minerva nodded, and the lass put the ice cube in between Jean's naked breasts.

Two witches were watching as ice was melting and floating down towards panties.

Minerva nodded again.

Hermione put Jean's panties indecently low and fixed its position by magic.

Except a moan, Jean Brodie didn't comment what was going on.

'Do you want to say something?' Minerva wondered. 'No, better can you do something for us, so we'll be enjoying the view?'

'What concretely? Maybe you want something, but not "what you want"?'

'Probably.' Minerva a Hermione shared a glance.

'Can you cover your breasts by hands?' Minerva asked.

'A good idea and I have a surprise for you.'

Jean covered her breast by hands. She started to caress left breast, saying, 'Minerva knows what I like the most.' Then she switched to right breast caressing herself. 'Hermione is a very fast learner. She understood what best for me after she had seen what Minerva was doing to me.' She paused and added, 'But when they're doing this together . . .' Jean stopped caresses, and beckoned the witches to move closer. 'You know what I want, right?'

'Not completely,' Hermione grinned. She leaned over Jean and started to lick right breast. She wasn't going to touch her, at least for some time.

Minerva followed her former pupil, and leaned over left breast and started to lick and suck it.

Hermione let the witch to play with both breasts, while she was going to do something else. However, Jean stopped her. 'No, dear, not now.' She shared something with Minerva. She was talking very quietly for few moments, but Hermione didn't hear anything except response. 'Of course, I adore your ideas.'

Jean sat on the bed. 'Hermione, I have thought . . .'

The lass didn't realise how she appeared lying on the bed with Minerva and Jean leaning over her. The witch reached for an ice cube.

Minerva undressed her former pupil by magic, and put an ice cube in between the lass' breasts.

The women enjoyed the view, but it wasn't enough.

Jean looked at the gorgeous witch near her and asked, 'Somebody's wearing too much clothes, isn't it?' She didn't wait for a response, but put the nightgown off of the witch.

'I want you too,' Minerva whispered in Jean's ear, 'but here's almost completely naked Hermione, and we can do something very interesting together. You can do what Hermione was going to do to you, but I'll deal with breasts, all right?'

'Of course.'

Minerva didn't waste time to deal with panties. She used magic, and few moments later the lass looked much more naked.

'I'll leave the rest for you, my beloved.'

Jean took what's left from an ice cube, and started to rub this over thin material in between of Hermione's legs while Minerva was licking breasts.

The lass was moaning with pleasure.

Like the start, the rest of the 'game' was very hot.

Undoubtedly, what was going on that morning was hotter than the weather.


End file.
